The Elements Meet the Power
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: The guys are still recovering from their encounter with Chase, how will they react to Four new girls at Spencer Acadamy?
1. Chapter 1

****I Do Not Own The Covenant. THis is for enjoyment purposes only. Anything in Italics is either Spanish or French. You can find Translations at Google Translator. ENJOY! Read and Review!****

* * *

"It's a lot colder this year," said Sara walking across the campus with Caleb and Tyler.

"Yeah, it is. Hopefully it will warm up some," said Caleb pulling Sara closer.

Since the Sons run in with Chase the previous year Caleb had been a little on edge. They entered the building and headed up to their English Lit class. Reid and Pouge were already in the class, sans Kate. Pouge and Kate had been on the outs since the whole Chase thing. Pouge still cared for her, but for the most part she had moved on.

Sarah smiled weakly at Pouge as she left Caleb to go sit with Kate on the other side of the room. Caleb took his seat next to Reid as the teacher walked in. He was new, and not just they new to the classroom; but new to the school. No one had seen him around the school before now.

"Welcome to senior English. My name is Mr. Martin. Obviously I am new here to Spencer Academy," he said.

He was cut off by the door slamming closed behind him. Everyone looked up to see who was walking through the door five minutes after class had started. Mr. Martin turned and eyed the person walking through the door. She didn't lookd detered by the stare.

"And you are?" asked Mr. Martin.

"Late, obvisouly," she said handing him her new student papers.

He nodded and she walked over to where the only empty seat was next to Aaron Abbot. Aaron smiled smugly at his friends as the new girl walked towards him. She glared at him and he turned away from her.

"Well, Miss Kellen, just because you are new to Spencer doesn't excuse you from being late. Why don't you tell us what you think of The Crucible?" asked Mr. Martin.

"Boring," she said looking at the teacher.

"Excuse me?" he asked her.

"B-O-R-I-N-G," she said again, slowly.

A few people in the class started snikering at her response, but it quickly died after a look from the teacher.

"Really, now, why is that?" he asked.

"Because. It is a play about abunch of witches, no matter what it is really talking about. Besides, even though it was written to take place during the Witch Hunts, whether fact of fiction, everyone in that town and around the world who were in search of 'witches' were out of their minds because witches don't exist. They were hanging innocent people because of stupid things. 'This person was outside at midnight, she has to be a witch.'," she said pausing to breathe. "The whole thing in the play was started because stupid girls thought it would be fun."

"Well then," started Mr. Martin.

"And…" she started again.

"Enough," said Mr. Martin holding his hand up. "Ms. Kellen, see me after class."

He eyed her for a few minutes longer before he continued on with his lecture about the play. The class finally ended. The teacher only had to wake Ms. Kellen up twice during it. Everyone iled out of the class except her. She sat in her seat and watched everyone. Once the last person was out of the room Mr. Martin turned and faced her. She had a smiled barely plaing across her face.

"And what do you find funny?" he asked.

"You," she said standing up.

"Oh really?" he asked as she walked down the steps to the main floor.

"Yeah. 'The Crucible'? Really? Could you be any more eager to out us?" she asked.

"I didn't out anybody. They are none the wiser that witches exist. If anyone was going to out you and your friends it was you," he replied.

"Oh really?" she asked mmicing his earlier statement.

"You were bashing the play left and right. Anyone guilting of something will always throw the theory under the bus," he replied. "You need to becareful of what you say."

"I will. If I wanted to out us, I wouldn't do it verbally," she said snapping her fingers making a flame appear at the tip of her thumb.

With a quick waver of her hand it was gone as fast as it had appeared. He shook his head and started collecting his things, "Becareful Portia."

"Always Brian," she smiled walking out of the class.

Portia made her way down the hallway towards her next class. She walked in and found that most of the seats were empty. She climbed the steps to a row and sat down. She opened her notebook and started doodling as she waited for the class to start.

The Sons made their way into the class. Reid was the first to notice Portia.

"Looks like this class will be interesting too," chuckled Reid.

Caleb shook his head and started up the steps to their seats. Reid was about to slide in next to Portia when Pogue pushed him into the row in front of her. Reid mumbled something in Pogue's direction as he sat down.

Portia giggled to herself at the display going on in front of her. She heard a familiar giggle coming from the floor and she looked to see her partners in crime walk through the door.

Jada, Maddy, and Xenia, had spotted Portia sitting in the center section of seats. Jada said something that made Maddy giggle. Xenia looked up to see Portia looking at them.

"She is up there," said Xenia walking towards her life long friend.

Jada sat down next to Portia, Maddy next to her and Xenia on the other side of Portia. It wasn't long after that the teacher walked in. She sat everything down on her desk and turned to take in the class.

Jada leaned over to Maddy and whispered, "Wonder if she is trying to see people instead of blobs. She is old as hell.'

Jada and Maddy giggled. Portia hit Jada's leg, which made her stop immediately. The teacher was staring at them.

"What do you find so funny, ladies?" asked the teacher.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," said Jada.

"Then shut up," she said turning to write something on the boards.

The door opened and closed and a student walked in the room and handed a note to the teacher. The teacher read the note and tossed it in the trash.

"Well, ladies. Looks like you have been summoned to the provosts office," said the teacher. "Jada, Portia, Maddy, and Xenia, take you leave; quietly."

All four girls stood up and walked out of the room. Portia sighing as they walked out of the door.

"What did you do in Brian's class?" asked Xenia as they walked down the hallway.

"Nothing, except state that I absolutely hate "The Crucible," smiled Portia.

"You trying to out us?" asked Xenia.

"Bite me. I didn't give away any secrets," said Portia.

The four of them walked into the Provost's office to find Brian sitting in a chair. He turned around and smiled at Portia and the girls before getting up to leave.

"Ladies, please have a seat," said Provost Higgins.

The all sat down except for Portia.

"Ms. Kellen," said Provost motioning to another seat.

"I am more comfortable standing," said Portia.

The Provost nodded his head and continued, "I called you all in here because Mr. Martin has brought it to my attention that you, Portia, were disruptive in class and that the other three of you skipped your morning classes."

"And you believe him. If he was keeping tabs on us, that means he wasn't in class. But since he said that Portia was disruptive; which doesn't surprise me," said Xenia. "Then he couldn't know where the three of us were."

Xenia smiled a victorious smile knowing she had trapped Brian. Provost Higgins nodded his head and dismissed the girls back to class.

"Do we really have to go back?" asked Portia.

"Yes," said Xenia opening the door.

"Welcome back ladies. You can work with Caleb and his friends," said the teacher turning back to the board.

All four girls walked up to where the boys were sitting. Caleb had looked up at the mention of his name. He watched as they walked up the steps to where the guys were congregating.

"Ladies," said Reid grinning like an idiot.

Pogue reached over and smacked Reid in the back of the head, causing Portia to giggle. All four ladies sat down and they continued with their French project.

"Have I ever said how much I hate French," said Reid.

"_Je parie qu'il va dire déteste vraiment français_," said Maddy.

"_Oui_," laughed Portia.

"You speak French?" asked Reid.

"No, we just sound like we do, but everyone French person we have come across understa-" started Maddy. "Why'd you elbow me?"

"Stop being sarcastic," said Xenia.

"Whatever," said Maddy smiling.

"What does this say?" asked Reid handing her the directions.

"_Répondez aux questions suivantes sur vous et votre groupe_." Mumbled Maddy as she ready the instructions. "Simple, answer the questions about us."

"Oh, said Reid taking the paper back. "Um,"

"Hand it over," said Maddy taking the paper. "Place of birth?"

"Boston," came the answer from the boys.

"Paris," said Maddy writing down her answer.

"California!" said Jada.

"Greece," said Xenia.

"Nashville," said Portia.

"A southern girl," said Reid grinning.

"Yeah, which means I have a high taste in men,' said Portia.

Reid's face dropped at her statement. Maddy rambled off the rest of the questions.

"Secret Talent?" asked Maddy.

The boys eyed each other before mumbling they didn't have one. The girl's eyed them suspiciously before writing down odd things.

"Well that's everything," said Maddy walking the paper down to the teacher.

"Your done?" she asked looking at the answers on the paper.

"_Oui_," said Maddy.

"So you know how to say yes. How did you get this done before everyone else? This was supposed to take the whole class," said the teacher.

"_Vous assumez l'on ne sait pas le __français. Ma mere est française,_" said Maddy turning to go back to her seat.

"_Votre groupe peut partir car vous avez fini la mission_," said the teacher.

Maddy smiled as she translated and walked back down the steps.

"Peace, Mrs. Peadmont," said Reid as he walked out of her class.

Caleb shook his head as he followed his friend out of the classroom. When he looked up he noticed the girls were gone.

"Wonder where they went," said Reid looking around. "Ah, we can find them at lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Google Translator...**

* * *

All four girls walked into Xenia and Portia's dorm room. Portia collapsed on her bed. Xenia walked over to her vanity and stared at her reflection.

Xenia was the oldest out of the four of them. Granted they were all seventeen or eighteen, her birthday just fell earlier in the year. She had a beautiful Grecian tan. She usually had her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes were the color of the sea after a storm. She saw herself as plain no matter what her friends and others around her though.

Jada, who was standing behind her, was pulling her long blonde hair out of the bun she had put it in. She was the classic California beauty; she had long blonde hair, with beautiful blue eyes. She knew she was beautiful, but she didn't flaunt it. Her mother had told her that it just wasn't right.

Maddy was sitting on Xenia's bed looking at a book. Maddy had dark brown hair, a color she had inherited from her mother. She was pale, but still beautiful. She had light brown eyes that complimented her hair. She on the slight side of body builds, and was the youngest out the group.

Portia, who was dubbed the troublemaker of the group, had dark black hair. She was tan, but not as dark as Xenia and certainly not as pale as Maddy. Her hair, which was usually up in a messy bun, hung free that day. It was spread out across the bed as she stared at the ceiling. She was the second oldest of the group, and naturally challenged what Xenia said. She had a voluptuous body, but wasn't on the big side of voluptuous.

"I'm bored," said Portia.

"You are always bored," said Xenia into the mirror.

"Let's go do something," said Portia.

"No," said Xenia. "Brian told us to lay low, and that is exactly what we are going to do."

"Come on, Xe, let's do something witchy," said Portia.

"Really? Did you just say that?" asked Maddy looking over at her.

"Couldn't help myself," smiled Portia. "Besides, why should we do what Brian says? He threw us under the bus this morning."

"That is not the point," said Xenia. "Portia?"

Xenia turned around to see Portia walking out of the room with Maddy right behind her. Xenia shook her head and found her cell phone. She dialed a number from heart and called the one person who could rain on Portia's parade, literally.

"Where are we going, P?" asked Maddy.

"To have some fun with Brian. Look there he is," said Portia stopping and pointing.

Brian was sitting on the ground reading a book and eating an apple. Portia let out a slight breath and visibly relaxed, the air around them started to warm up considerably. Brian looked around but didn't see them. Portia looked over at Maddy who looked like she had stiffened up considerably.

"Hey ladies!" said Reid walking up behind them.

Portia stiffened and it got cold again and Maddy jumped. Reid looked around as the ground shook. Brian looked around as well, but still didn't see the girls.

"What was that?" asked Reid looking at the ground.

"Earthquake?" said Maddy, even though it sounded more like a question.

"Hm. We are eating lunch, if you want to join us," said Reid.

"Sure, why not," said Portia smiling.

Reid turned and started walking back towards the cafeteria. Maddy grabbed Portia's arm and held her back.

"What Mad?" asked Portia.

"Don't do anything," said Maddy. "Messing with Brian is one thing, messing with people we don't know is another."

"Don't worry. If I do anything I will be discrete about it," smiled Portia walking off after Reid.

Portia and Maddy got their food and sat down at the table with the guys. Maddy smiled when they greeted them.

"Um, we really didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves earlier," said Caleb. "I'm Caleb. You've met Reid."

Reid smiled at the girls, making Maddy smile again.

"This is Tyler," said Caleb pointing to the boy. "And Pouge."

Pouge nodded his head at them but kept his gaze on Kate.

"Um, if you keep staring at her, she is going to think you are weird," said Portia.

"What?" asked Pouge turning to Portia.

"Let's put it this way, if you were superman you would've burnt a hole in her," said Maddy.

Pogue blushed slightly at being caught staring at Kate, but shook it off quickly.

"So, what brings you to Spencer?" asked Pouge.

Portia looked at Maddy before she said anything. Before Portia could answer Brian walked over to the table.

"Ladies, and gentlemen," he said.

"What's up Mr. Martin," said Reid. "Class this morning was awesome.'

Brian didn't looked please and the laugh died on Reid's lips. Brian turned his attention back to the girls.

"_Sé que estás usando tu magia anterior. Te dije que estaba de baja, utilizando no es por el que se baja_!" said Brian in Spanish.

"_No permita que su ropa interior en un grio. Teníamos un poco de diversíon. No aburrimos aquí_!" replied Portia.

"_No estoy bromeando Portia, cuando le digo que haga algo, lo haces. __¿Entendido_?" said Brian.

Portia smiled at Brian and said, "_Yo entiendo, pero eso no significa que vaya a escuchar_."

Brian huffed and walked off. Portia smiled to herself as she turned back to the group and Maddy glaring at her.

"You are around Xe way to much. You've taken up her stare," said Portia.

"Do you _have_ to treat him like that?" asked Maddy.

"_Oui_," said Portia.

"Spanish too?" asked Reid.

"Yup. Do you understand Spanish," asked Portia slightly on edge.

"He barely knows English," chuckled Pogue.

Reid sent him a glare which made Pogue laugh more.

"We are going out to Nicky's tonight. Ya'll want to join us, have a litte fun?" asked Caleb.

"Hell yeah. I'm bored out of my freaking mind!" said Portia.

"Great. Pouge will come get ya'll around seven," siad Caleb.

They all stood up and started off in their sperate directions. Portia was weary about going back to her room, but she had to get some sleep in before tonight. Portia opened the door and was splashed in the face with water.

"Hey V. Long time no see," said Portia shaking her wet hair out of her steaming face.

"Hurry up and dry off," said Xenia.

"No. She is going to do it again," said Portia walking in the room. "You are being slightly hipocrytical Xe. Telling me not to use, but getting my sister to use on me. Nice."

"She didn't make me do anyting. All she did was tell me you wont listen, she never said for what. But that is kind of hipocrytical," said Valentina.

"Gee, thanks for stabbing me in the back," said Xenia walking into the bathroom.

"You should've asked," said Portia grabbing a change of clothes. "Not like you to throw water and ask questions later."

"Where are you going?" asked Valentina.

"We were invited out tonight. And I plan on going, despite what you, Xenia, or Brian have to say about it," said Portia chaging clothes.

Valentina shook her head as she sat down at Xenia's vanity. "She is going to hurt you one of these days."

"She can get over it. I am tired of laying low and hiding out. I want to have fun. This may be the last time I get to have fun!" said Portia as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Valentina shook her head again as Xenia walked out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Xenia.

"Out with the boys," said Portia laying down on the bed.

"No you're not," said Xenia.

"Yes, I am. And you should to. We were all invited out," said Portia.

"No! Brian said to lay low!" shouted Xenia.

"_Si Brian le dijo a explorar un traje de mono, porque hacerlo a mantenerse a salvo, __¿verdad_?"

"_Eso no es el punto de_," said Xenia.

"_Eso es exactamente el punto. Usted está atascado hasta a hora por el culo que no te vez se detiene a pensar que él pordría ser el que después de nosotros Xenia?_" said Portia.

"That is impossible. Brian is the only one that knows about us. Why would he hurt us?" asked Xenia.

"Think about what you said, he is the only one who knows," said Portia walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Portia walked around the small town. She walked into the small drug store and walked up and down the aisles. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone.

"Sorry," she said and kept walking.

"Portia?" said the person she bumped into.

Portia looked up to see Pouge looking at her. She smiled and walked back down the aisle.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"You seem out if it," said Pogue.

"No. I'm mean other than a little argument with Xenia on why I shouldn't go out tonight," said Portia.

"Come on," said Pogue.

Portia looked at him like he was crazy. Pogue smiled at her and took her hand and led her out of the drug store and over to his bike.

"I have an extra helmet," smiled Pogue handing it to her.

"I don't think…" started Portia. "Ah, what the hell!"

Portia climbed on the back of his bike and Pogue pulled off onto the road and took off towards the old Putnam farm. After a few minutes of driving, Pogue finally stopped the bike and climbed off, helping Portia off the bike.

Portia took off her helmet and looked at her surroundings. She took in the fields that surrounded her and Pogue, and the burnt down barn behind him. She eyed the barn curiously and walked over to it.

"What happened to it?" she asked running her hands over the charred wood.

"Fire," said Pogue.

"What started it," she asked walking into the barn.

"Um…" mumbled Pogue.

"Well?" asked Portia.

"I don't think…well it's just that…" started Pogue.

"Did you do it?" asked Portia turning to face him.

"No," said Pogue. "Caleb did. And I don't think he wants me talking about it."

"Is it because I am a girl? Is it a bro code or something?" she asked smirking at him.

"No, it's much bigger than that," said Pogue.

"Ah, ya'll got some big, bad secret?" asked Portia.

Pogue didn't answer, which only solidified the answer for Portia.

"If I guess right, will you tell me if I got it?" asked Portia.

"Depends," said Pogue.

"Alright. Did he kill someone and cover it up?" asked Portia

Pogue didn't answer.

"Hm, do ya'll have a secret society?" asked Portia.

She could've swore she saw Pogue's head bend in a slight nod. She pressed on.

"You will probably think I'm crazy, but it is worth a shot. Are you a secret society of magic using D&D fans?" laughed Portia.

"Well, if you take away the D&D freaks you guessed it," said Pogue watching her.

"You…you're…magic?" asked Portia. "Prove it!"

"What?" asked Pogue.

"Prove it!" said Portia again.

Pogue did just that. He proved to her that he had The Power. Portia watched in amazement as he sent things flying around the barn. Everything returned to its original spot. She stood there, mouth agape, staring at Pogue.

"You think I'm crazy," said Pogue.

"I think I love you! Are the other guys like you?" asked Portia.

"Well," said Pogue.

"THEY ARE!" shouted Portia.

"You can't tell them I told you," said Pogue.

"_Yo no lo creo. __Eres una bruja, también_!" said Portia.

"What?" asked Pogue.

"Fina-fucking-ly! We aren't alone. Although your power is way different then ours!" said Portia.

"Who?" asked Pogue.

"The girls and I. We are witches. Well witches in the aspect that we have control over the five elements. Maddy is Earth, Xenia is wind, Jada is metal, Valentina is water, and I am fire," said Portia.

"Prove it," said Pogue, looking weary.

Portia smiled, "Gladly."

Portia snapped her fingers and a flame appeared at the tip of her thumb. She ran her fingers across the small flame, placing a flame on each finger. She slowly combimbed her fingers and made a small ball of fire in her hands and had if float about the barn. Portia closed her hand and the ball disappeared and she smiled again.

"That's not all I can do," said Portia.

"Oh really? And what else can you do?" asked Pogue.

"I can draw in atmospherical heat from around me, making me super hot to the touch, and it freakishly cold to everyone else," smiled Portia displaying said ability. "Or I can let it all out and make it freakishly warm for the winter, but doing that makes me abnormally cold."

"Well then. It's official. We both know something about each other that we wont tell our friends," said Pogue.

"Damn straight," said chuckled Portia.

"We need to make a pact," said Pogue.

"Not really. Seal it with a kiss that you wont tell anyone and I wont tell anyone, and it will all be good," said Portia.

"A kiss, huh?" asked Pogue.

"It was the best excuse I could think of," smiled Portia.

"Deal," smiled Pogue leaning over and kissing Portia.

They pulled back from each other and Portia both turned and left the barn, climbing back on Pogue's bike and driving off. Instead of going back to the college Pogue headed straight to Nicky's. He parked the bike, and helped Portia off again, and made his way into the local hangout.

Pogue spotted his friends and walked over, grabbing Portia's hand so he didn't lose her. Pogue pulled up two more chairs and sat down, Portia next to him and Reid.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Caleb.

"They probably wont come. They about had a coniptionfit about me comnig," said Portia.

"Why?" asked Caleb.

"Cause they've lost the freaking minds," chuckled Portia.

"Okay, then," said Caleb. "Hey babe."

Sara kissed her boyfriend and sat down next to him. She smiled and greeted everyone at the table. Tyler was about to say something when something caught his eye. He looked over towards the door and his mouth fell open.

"What?" asked Reid turning around to look.

Portia turned as well, and really wished she hadnt. Standing in the door were the girls, and Brian. She turned back around and sighed. Reid was still watching the girls and started laughing.

"What?" asked Caleb.

"Look at the English teacher," said Reid.

Caleb looked up at the front door. The English teacher was jumping around and hitting himself like he was on fire. Caleb got up and walked over to him and the girls. Pogue turned to look at Portia, who's eyes had glazed over. Pogue put a hand on her shoulder and she was cold to the touch.

Pogue shook her slightly and her eyes refocused. She looked over at Pogue with a confused look on her face before she passed out. Pogue quickly got his arms around her to keep her from falling out of the chair.

"Shit!" said Pogue catching her.

Valentina had heard Pogue curse and turned her attention towards him. That's when she saw her sister fall over and Pogue catch her. She started to walk over there but Brian called her and she followed him outside the building.

Pogue picked Portia up and started to walk out of the bar when Caleb stopped him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She just passed out," said Pogue lying through his teeth.

"Take my car and take her back to the dorms. Then come back here. We are going to find out what is wrong with the teacher," said Caleb.

Pogue nodded his head and walked out of Nicky's. He set Portia in the front seat and buckled her in before he got in the car and drove back to the dorms. Once at the dorms, he parked the car and grabbed Portia out of the car. He walked up the stairs to her room and got the door unlocked. He placed her on the bed and started to walk out. He turned back around and wrote a note for her, then left the room and headed back to Nicky's to pick up his bike.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: (Google Translator will be your friend in this Chapter, FIY)**

* * *

Portia finally woke up. She brought her hand up to her head and rubbed it trying to ease the major headache she had. She rolled over and heard a piece of paper crumple. She looked down and saw the note Pogue had left her. She picked it up and read it.

_**As soon as you read this you need to call me! –PP**_

Portia pulled out her cell phone and typed in Pouge's number and hit send. She listened to it ring four times before he answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"It's Portia. What's up?" she asked groggily.

"Meet me out in front of Spencer," said Pogue hanging up.

The guys looked at him like he was crazy as he ran up the steps. He jumped on his bike and floored it towards the school. Portia was standing there waiting on him when he pulled up. She jumped on and he turned the bike around and headed back to the crypt. He parked the bike and grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs.

The guys were shocked to see Pogue had gone to get Portia. Caleb shook his head, but Pogue ignored the gesture. He pulled Portia to the center of the room near the flaming circle where the Book of Damnation was sitting. Portia looked confused and Pogue sat back down.

"I'm not a song and dance girl, so…what's going on?" asked Portia.

"Tell them," said Pogue.

"Tell them, what exactly?" asked Portia eying him.

"Tell them what you told me, and about earlier," said Pogue.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Portia.

"What is that sound?" asked Reid.

Everyone looked around, but it only took Portia a second to figure it out; it was Xenia. The door at the top of the stairs burst open and the candles blew out at the wind picked up and water started to fall.

"What's going on?" shouted Caleb.

The guys started to move from their seats but found that they couldn't move.

"What! I can't move!" shouted Reid.

Pogue watched Portia's facial features relax along with the rest of her body. The room started to get very hot, so did the seats. Suddenly they could move from the seat; Reid falling from his, and they heard a shriek.

The room cooled off, the wind stopped, and the rain stopped. The candles relit themselves and the guys looked around the room, eventually with all eyes landing on Portia.

"Don't jump to conclusions," said Portia.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Caleb. "You fucking attacked us!"

"Bullshit! I helped you, WITCH!" shouted Portia.

Caleb looked taken aback, for a millisecond, before he looked pissed.

"What did you say?" asked Caleb.

"Do you prefer _bruja_?" asked Portia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Caleb.

"Don't play dumb with me. Pogue told me about ya'll," said Portia. "And I told him about me."

"What about you?" asked Reid.

Portia snapped her fingers and a flame appeared like before. Reid, and the guys looked at her like she was crazy.

"That is all I can do. I control and manipulate fire," said Portia.

"DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!" shouted Maddy walking down the stairs.

"Did you have to attack them?" asked Portia. "And I expected more out of you Xenia. You are never the 'shoot first, ask questions later' kind of person."

"I thought…I thought that they had kidnapped you," said Xenia. "What was I supposed to think?"

"How about think period!" shouted Portia.

The wind started to pick up again, "IF YOU HADN'T GONE OUT WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!"

The room started to get colder and colder by the second as Portia got more and more mad. "NEWS FLASH! NO ONE IS AFTER US! IF THEY WERE, THEY WOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING BY NOW!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" said Xenia as the wind howled. "YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!"

Portia lost it. She screamed before her whole body was engulfed in flames. The guys lunged forward, but stopped when Maddy shook her head and stepped in front of them. Xenia stepped back before she was engulfed in a large tornado wind funnel. Valentina shook her head as she started to spin and be engulfed in a water funnel.

The fire around Portia died down and she was in a black draping dress that was longer in the back than the front. She had on red and black stripe stockings, a red belt around the middle of the dress and a black witch's hat with a matching belt and buckle. Xenia was in the same outfit, except that her colors were a light blue color. When the water funnel disappeared from Valentina she was in the same outfit but with an aqua color.

The guys look between the three of them with their mouths open.

"Eh, it happens when they get mad," said Maddy.

"What happens? They become super witch, or something?" asked Reid.

"Basically. Like this, we have access to a larger amount of power. It's kind of like the Power Ranger ," said Maddy. "Strong normally, stronger when they morph."

Jada shook her head at Maddy's references. But she had worse things to focus on at the moment, like keeping her friends from killing each other.

"_Retirarse, Portia__!"_ said Xenia.

_"__Hazme Xenia!__Estoy cansado de escuchar a usted!__No siempre sabemos lo que es mejor para nosotros_!_"_ said Portia. "_Todos somos lo suficientemente viejos, y lo suficientemente inteligente, para cuidar de nosotros mismos_!"

_"__NO NO!__Lo contrario, no estar aquí__!" _shouted Xenia.

Portia smiled and lifted her hand and a fireball shot out of her hand and knocked Xenia into the wall, "Don't tell me I can't take care of myself. _Y que acaba de estallar aquí sin pensar, o que me llamaba.__Usted acaba de asumir que yo estaba en problemas__!"_

_"_¿_Qué otra cosa y se supone que debo pensar cuando se pasa en un bar y luego se han ido cuando regresemos__?" _said Xenia.

_"__Me desmayé porque estaba haciendo eso a Brian y le tomó mucho de mí__!"_ said Portia. "It shouldn't have taken that much magic. Something isn't right with him."

"What are you talking about?" asked Caleb.

"At Nicky's. The English teacher?" said Portia still watching Xenia. "He was acting like he was on fire, because I used my powers on him and made his body hot enough that he felt that way. It shouldn't have taken that much magic."

"So what are you saying?" asked Pogue.

"If Xenia is right, and someone is after us; I think it might be Brian. Other then ya'll now, he was the only one outside the family that knew about us," said Portia.

"The family?" asked Reid.

"We are all cousins," said Maddy.

"Really?" asked Reid.

"Yup," said Maddy.

"Either by marriage or blood, we are all first cousins," said Valentina. "Why do you think it is Brian? He has done nothing but protect us."

"Trust. We trust him. Why would we suspect someone of hurting us that we trust?" said Portia.

"I don't believe you," said Xenia.

"_Vous devez croire, douce Xenia__,"_ said Brian walking down the stairs.

Everyone turned to face him. Maddy and Jada quickly transformed into what Reid calls 'super witch'. Reid was still coughing when the dust settled from Maddy's wall of dirt. Brian smiled at all of them as he descended the stairs.

"_J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait vous, Xenia, que pensé à elle.__Vous étiez toujours méfié de tout le monde.__Mais non, il a été Portia; qui ne fait pas attention à rien.__Si vous n'aviez pas essayé de faire bouillir moi de l'intérieur, vous avez sans doute n'aurais jamais pensé à elle__,"_ smiled Brian.

"I had fun making you fry anyway," said Portia. "You were way too annoying."

"Annoying? _Quel est ennuyeux, c'est en jouant professeur et mentor de vous marmots!__Je suis beaucoup plus fort que vous tous, et j'ai eu à jouer baby-sitter.__Chers vieille maman et papa__,"_ he said looking at Portia and Valentina, "_ne pouvait pas faire face à deux mioches magique.__Ainsi, vous partez dans une école spéciale avec vos cousins.__Votre grand-père m'a dit de me débarrasser de toi!__Et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire!__"_

Brian started to charge a flame ball when he was sent flying across the room. Portia turned to see where the energy ball had come from. She smiled when she saw that Pogue's eyes were black as night. She started to walk over to him, when he noticed that she was still covered in flames. She raised her hand up to his face. He could feel the heat coming off of it. Her hand stopped flaming as she placed it on his face and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, but we can handle it, can't we girls?" asked Portia still looking at Pogue.

No verbal answer came from them, but all of them smiled a very evil smile. Pogue and Caleb moved Brian to the center of the circle that the girls had unconsciously formed. Slowly he started to regain consciousness. He started to stand up and shake his head.

When he was at a vertical base again, he looked around him. All five girls clapped their hands and in between each girls palms was their element: Portia, fire; Jada, Metal; Maddy, Earth; Xenia, Wind; and Valentina, water.

"Cute trick," he said smiling.

Slowly the orbs started to grow until they made a wall between Brian and each girl. The guys watched as his eyes stared to flick around the circle.

"He's scared," said Caleb.

"He's terrified," said Pogue.

"You wouldn't. You don't have the heart to get rid of the one person who taught you how to use your magic!" said Brian starting to smile.

"You told use how to control it. We learned on our own how to use it," said Portia. "_Vous ne devez pas laisser des livres importants mentir au sujet_."

"_Brûler en enfer__!" _shouted Brian.

The walls between the girls and him started to move forward, suddenly they crashed into each other to send a smashing echo around the crypt. The dust and dirt on the floor was blown up in the air around the girls. The guys started coughing and waving the dust out of their face.

When it all started to settle they didn't see Brian anymore.

"Where is he?" asked Pogue.

"Gone," said Xenia.

"Gone? He got away?" asked Tyler.

"No. Gone as in we will never see him again," said Portia looking at the pile of dust and metal on the floor.

"That's him?" asked Reid.

"Yup. He was more earth and metal than anything else," said Valentina.

"What did ya'll do to him?" asked Reid.

"You don't want to know," chuckled Maddy.

Suddenly all five girls changed back into their original clothes. "Let's get out of here!" said Portia.

"I agree. Let's go to that bar again," said Jada following Reid out the door.

"Yeah, that will be fun," said Portia.

"Loads of fun," said Pogue pulling Portia into a kiss.

The candles in the crypt glowed slightly brighter before slowly dying out, engulfing them in darkness.


End file.
